The Warlock's Lover
by Dragostea-Este-Inspirat
Summary: This is my first fanfiction. Magnus Bane finds himself lost in love with a Shadowhunter named Riazelle. Rated M for scenes to come. I'm working on the next chapter now. Pretty pretty please review!
1. Chapter 1

**_Authors Note- This is my first fanfiction, so please help me out. If you notice spelling errors or anything of the sort, please feel free to let me know. I do not own Magnus, but I do own Riazelle. The story is set before The Infernal Devices._**

He started out gentle, his fingertips skimming over my collarbone, and then coming back up to trace my lips lazily. I sighed, displeased at the turnout of the Council meeting.

"Riazelle, do not stress over it. I will stay as long as you need me. You just have to say." Magnus's voice was low, and deep, his words easing my distressed state. I kissed his fingertips gently, and then pulled out of his grasp, turning to lie on my side, facing away from him.

"Magnus…. I can't ask you to stay… What about all the people who need help from a warlock like you?" I asked, hoping he would stay anyways.

"What about them? There are other warlocks out there, love." I sighed, feeling his arms slide around me. Soon his lips were on my bare shoulder, and not long after that, he turned me to face him, his beautifully expressive, cat-like eyes meeting my stormy grey ones.

"Magnus…." He shushed me, placing a finger over my lips.

"Riazelle, these bodies were made for things beyond your ladylike education." I growled softly, making him chuckle. "I suppose it would be very ungentlemanly to teach you of such thing, but it could be arranged." I smirked, the feeling of his skin locked in my head. I nibbled gently on his finger smirking lightly, my answer to the unspoken question being yes. He dropped his hand to my corset, a blue spark of magic making the damned garment disappear. I giggled at my lover's display of dramatics.

Magnus winked and lowered his lips to my bared shoulder yet again, whispering against my pale, scarred skin. I squirmed and he nipped my shoulder, startling me into stillness. His lips returned to his advances, igniting a wildfire within me that lasted us several hours.

I awoke the next morning in the warm clutches of my warlock lover, Magnus. I shifted in his arms, recalling our first evening.

It was a cool evening and I was attending a party thrown by none other then Magnus himself. It was a celebration of life and immortality he had told me, after shooing away the endless people awed by his glitzy, flamboyant appearance. He had approached me and informed me that he was to dance with me, right away. We danced a pavano, a grand dance meant to show off with one's partner. As Magnus awoke, I was brought back to the early days of our long-term relationship. I shuddered as a finger traced the dapples of early morning light on my pale back.

"Morning Riri. Did you know that we were engaged for almost four hours before we drifted off?" I blushed madly, sliding out from under the silken sheets, the fabric rolling off my naked body like liquid. I stretched, mewling, then turned to face my chartreuse eyed lover, my eyes following the tanned line of his legs to the curve of his waist, and up his chest to his messy black hair and those lips, goodness me, curved into a lazy smile. I brushed my chocolate colored curls out of my eyes and bent down; retrieving the shift I wore under my dress. Upon slipping into it, I found Magnus watching me devilishly.

"Magnus… I wish I could stay with you… but the Law…" My speech was met with a grimace as he rose, coming to kneel in front of me, the white sheet wrapped around his naked body.

"My love… I will be whatever you wish me to be, immoral or otherwise." His hands rose to my waist, and he stood. I leaned up and met his lips, drawing him close. I lifted my hands to his neck, running one through his silky hair. I suddenly pulled back slightly, my words nearly lost in his lips.

"Magnus…" He shook his head, indicating that I should be silent yet again. "No really, Magnus, I have a meeting." I broke off my sentence, his lips capturing mine as his strong arms wrapped around my waist and he picked me up, carrying me to the bed. I sighed and he paused.

"Riri, do you really have to be present at this meeting?" I contemplated staying while his fingers crept under the hem of my shift. I giggled and squirmed away from his fingers, nodding.

"Yes, I do have to be at the meeting, however I have a few hours between the meeting and the ascension of George's fiancé so…."He growled and kissed me again.

"It is agreed then. We shall continue these endeavors afterwards, shan't we?" I smiled, leaning up to kiss him gently.

We soon parted and somehow, magically perhaps, my focus was kept on the Institute's finances. After dealing with a few stragglers whom wished to find explanation or to seek grievances, I began the return voyage to my chambers.


	2. Chapter 2

I paused in front of the door to my bed chamber, contemplating changing my gown before going to find Magnus. I turned quickly and bumped into a maid, apologizing hastily.

"Elizabeth! Wait! Would you please assist me?" She smiled and nodded, and we quickly headed to my wardrobe. I gestured towards a gown of burgundy and black, with stays in the front and a beautiful black lace throat collar with deep red gems adorning it. She quickly helped me to dress, smiling at my childishness in playing with the gems on my collar. Suddenly she pulled hard on my stays, making me exhale. I inhaled and she tied my stays, with a heavy sigh.

"There, my lady. Perfect as ever." I blushed and thanked her deeply. I returned to my private bedchamber, sweeping in with an air of dismissal. I glanced over and caught Magnus in the act of unfolding himself from the small reading nook in the corner.

"Riazelle…" I fixed him with a pointed look as he approached me, ever the gentleman. I let my hands find the front of his shirt, pulling him close, and I let my lips find his. He seemed startled at my advances, but responded quickly. His hands came up to rest on my perfectly cinched waist, and I lifted my hands to his cheeks, deepening the kiss. He nibbled at my lip, requesting entrance and I consented, parting my lips. His tongue snaked into my mouth and I nearly moaned, pulling away to tug at his shirt.

"Magnus… Please… I need you." He smirked and tisked at me. He pulled his hands off my waist and began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, enjoying my impatience. I growled and reached forward, jerking it open, buttons flying everywhere. I ran a hand across his chest and leaned up to kiss him.

"Riazelle, dear… Do you need help with that wondrous gown of yours?" He asked innocently. I smirked evilly and nodded eagerly. He stepped forward and drew me into his arms, turning my back towards him. I shuddered as he sensually ran his fingers down the laces on the back of the dress. He snapped and my dress felt looser, allowing me to breathe once again. He lowered his lips to my neck, nibbling where the lace ended. I moaned and leaned into his hands.

He tugged at the back of my gown, the top falling loose in his hands, revealing my ample breasts to the brisk air. I hissed and his warm hands caressed my nipples, pinching them and rolling them between his slender fingers. I arched into his hand and he chuckled, amused.

I sighed as his hands ran over my bared flesh, slipping his fingers between my skirt and my skin. I lifted my hands, lowering my skirt. He turned me to face him and kissed me, caressing my hips as he lead me back to the bed. I lowered my hands to his pants, smirking lightly.

Suddenly there came an urgent knocking on my chamber door, causing us to startle apart. I quickly grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on, glaring at the door.

"One moment please!" I growled, then approached the door, peeking out to see a young shadowhunter, whose name was Johnathan.

"Miss Riazelle… There are vampires here who wish to speak with you." I growled, slamming the door and turning to face my bare-chested, flushed-cheeks, lover.

"Magnus….. I'm so sorry…. I could not go…." I looked down, ashamed. Of course, I had to meet with the vampires. Most likely it was Camille, an ex-lover of Magnus's. The look on his face confirmed my thoughts. I walked up to him and pulled him close, wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him softly. "I will be back, my love."

Magnus nodded, and after assisting me in dressing, he shooed me out the door.


End file.
